No One Can Resist
by Student of Dreams
Summary: Jack's immortal. Perhaps because Rose wanted him alive, but perhaps not. It could have been someone else, like so many before her, who had fallen for Jack's charms. Oneshot.


* * *

**A/N:: **I've no idea if people will like this( I don't even know if I like it) but I'm bored, and Jack really can charm anyone, even me.

* * *

**oOo No One Can Resist oOo**

I had seen so much death, and stood by. I have watched the greatest tragedies and the most beautiful events unfold before me. I had aided many incidents, both fantastic and terrible, and have asked for no credit and accepted the blame. 

My Doctor knows. My beautiful Lord of Time gives me my praise and loves me in all my faults. I am ageing, and he knows this. I move through the universe while he moves with it. Sometimes I bump into the universe, my awkward stiff movements getting up into trouble, but my Doctor understands that I have the best intentions at heart.

And then _he_ came. His hands caressed me as he spoke for I don't think he had anyone else to talk to. My Doctor and his Flower with their souls wrapped around each other, clinging to the other so tightly there was no room for him to fit. He stood alone, not bothered because he'd always been alone. He moved so much that his life wouldn't be long enough to meet another. But we ran into each other. He would have finished his con and moved on, but I don't miss dates when they're important.

He felt connected to my soul, and I felt connected to him. I can see all of time and space, every being ever existing anywhere and there's no one quite like him.

He tinkers with me below my floor, under my grating. It was a place I had only ever let my Doctor play in. He takes me apart with skilled hands, apologising when he needs to use force, and then puts me back together in an attempt to understand me. I do hope that's not how tries to understand all women.

I've lost count of the amount of time's he's fallen asleep on my consol. As he slept I looked into his past, and it was dark. I could see his future, there were so many bleak possibilities, and I knew what I had to do.

The Raxacoricofallapatorian, Blon, looked into my heart and I laid the path for the future that would bring the best outcome for my Jack. My Doctor's Flower, so easily influenced, saw Blon revert back into an egg. She saw me give her a second chance when I normally would have just allowed the Vortex's power poach her brain.

As it was said, Blon could have been raised to be better, but I knew in seventy three point four two percent of the possible outcomes for her future, she would be the same. And if I hadn't had an ulterior motive for her living, then she would be dead.

When the Daleks came, again, I knew everything would turn out fine. The Doctor recorded his farewell message to Rose, by my careful reminder of that function.

When Rose tried to look into my heart, I knew everything would be perfect, and it was. She looked into me and I looked into her. I put my soul into hers and controlled it. I spoke through her mind and her mouth and said the one unwavering truth in the universe; the one truth I manipulated to my will.

"_Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies._" And it was so, for everything. Even the most destructive thing in all of time and space must die. "_The time war ends_"

I had seen so much death, and stood by. I have watched the greatest tragedies and the most beautiful events unfold before me. I will not ignore the events any longer, I shall act out, because The Doctor is not the only one who can play with fate. And so I pumped the power into Rose with such force it buzzed through her veins. She did not want to let it go, and my will was carried out.

Jack was brought back to life, and will remain that way for eternity. Eventually our paths with intervene again, and he must stay alive until the day I feel his hands manoeuvring around my circuits and his breath on my controls as he sleeps. For now I must run, because his energy is far to unstable.

I know I have fallen, like many, for the irresistible Captain Jack Harkness, but when I return from my travels, when my Doctor has used all his regenerations, we be together again.


End file.
